Joyeuse St valentin
by Crazy Av
Summary: Une boite rouge en velours dans le fond de la poche de sa veste. Se soir s'était sa chance.


**Et me revoilà su le fandom d'Fma avec un os spéciale St val pour vous mettre un peu de baume au cœur à nous célibataire uwu mais ne nous apitoyons pas sur nos sort voulez vous x) je vous propose un os des plus agréable dirais je en espérant que ça vous plaise x)**

* * *

Haaaa la St val fête des amoureux ou ces derniers se prouve ou déclare à leurs sentiments envers la personne qu'il aime le plus le 14février. Et pour un soir de Samedi 14 la neige s'était invitée sur la capitale de Central,cette dernière recouvrant la ville d'un somptueux épais manteau blanc encore immaculé de tous pas des habitants. Et dans un des bureau du quartier générale un jeune colonel à la chevelure d'or tout à fait particulière ressemblent à de l'or,tous fraîchement promus finissait avec bonheur ses dossiers de la journée.

Sa précieuse équipe trié sur le volé avait fait un travail exceptionnel,et grâce à elle la journée se terminé dans les temps,il avait même le temps de passer chez la fleuriste chercher le bouquet qu'il avait fait préparé pour il espérait sa futur femme.

Le jeune homme d'a peine 22ans marchait tranquillement son bouquet de rose en main.

Une boite rouge en velours dans le fond de la poche de sa veste. Se soir s'était sa chance.

Et tu attendait tranquillement assise dans l'un des fauteuil de votre appartement chaudement emmitouflés d'un é dans une lecture passionnante d'un roman écris par ta meilleure amie.

Ton petit amis décidant de rentrer à cette instant ce dernier te saluant en venant vers toi pour t'embrasser avec douceur et tendresse et une certaine fougue.

Le jeune éphèbe te portant tel une princesse te soulevant comme une plume continua de t'embrasser.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi,te murmura t'il d'une voie tout à fait excitante et plus que virile,en déposant le bouquet de rose sur la table basse du salon,que tu aperçut un bref instant.

Une formidable décharge électrique traversant ton échine en un instant,tu adorais l'entendre parler de cette manière,et quand il adoptait se genre de comportement tu savais qu'il te promettait une soirée des plus extraordinaire. Et d'une simple mais néanmoins tendre caresse il mettait tous tes sens en éveille.

Il arrivait à t'incendier en une seconde,ton regard s'enflammant d'un désir incommensurable ne voulant qu'une chose lui.

Et en une fraction de seconde vous vous retrouviez dans votre chambre,Edward au dessus de toi dans son uniforme bleu rois militaire qui lui allait si bien.

Dans un geste doux et terriblement lent il défit avec une lenteur calculé sa veste ainsi que sa chemise blanche,laissant petit à petit voir son torse musclé digne d'un véritable dieu grec.

Le jeune homme embrassant la peau de ton coup ses mains parcourant chaque parcelle de ton corps avec la plus grande douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Le froid de son automail effleurait ta peau par moment te faisait frissonner mais tu adorais cela.

Cela ne faisant que rajouter de l'excitation qui grimpait petit à petit en toi,pendant que ton amant te déshabillait également déposant ses lèvres chaude sur ta peau laiteuse pour laisser de légère marque rosé pour montré ton appartenance envers lui.

Ne te rendant compte de rien comme hypnotisé,il t'avais enlevé ton pull comme si de rien n'était,et tu étais à présent à moitié nue devant son regard d'or en fusion qui de dévorait du regard,tes joues s'enflammant en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire.

Il défit d'un geste expert ton soutien gorge comme si de rien n'était,ses mains venant masser d'une façon plus qu'excitante ta poitrine,ta peau frissonnant sous ses mains encore ganté,ton amants aux cheveux de soleil te murmurant quelque chose de terriblement sensuel près de ton oreille.

Le jeune homme décidant de mordiller le lobe de ton oreille. Des gémissement mélodieux s'échappant de tes lèvres.

Edward après un moments descendit sa main sur ton mon de vénus le caresser de ses doigts expert sachant exactement quoi faire pour t'envoyer au 7ème ciel voir les lèvres avait maintenant désormais pris place sur sa poitrine généreuse qu'il embrassait avec envie et dé cœur saute dans ta poitrine et tu peux sentir sa virilité aussi tendu qu'un arc pulser contre ta peux sentir son index glisser sous ta culotte en dentelle noir pour caresser ton clitoris d'une manière la plus incendiaire que tu n'ais jamais connue dans toute ta vie sexuelle avant qu'il ne décide de te pénétrer d'une lenteur absolument terrible pour ton au préalable enlevé ses gants d'une façon plus que sexy avec ses dents

Et un gémissement franchit tes lèvres le suppliant de venir.

Mais au lieu de cela il sourit et viens embrasser ton bouton de rose enlevant ton sous vêtements.

Sa langue chaude fait un travail merveilleux sur toi,tu perds la tête en un instant la rejetant en arrière. Et tu le laisse faire à sa guise en prononçant son nom un nombre incalculable de fois.

Et finalement il te prend par les hanches doucement et arrive si doucement en toi que tu es à deux doigts de jouir. Et sans prévenir il accélèrent son rythme avant de le ralentir subitement. Ronchonnant tu relèves ton visage vers lui frustrée,il est à présent nue devant toi,et tu peux voir son torse parfait se lever et redescendre sous sa respiration hachée.

Et il t'offre un merveilleux sourire que tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir une seule seconde. Puis il reprend sa délicieuse séance de torture t'arrachant une fois de plus un gémissements des plus sexy,ces derniers l'excitant encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà,et d'une voie sensuel,il murmure à ton oreille que ce n'est que le début et il joue avec toi pendant plus d'une au moments fatidique vous jouissez ensemble dans un long gémissements de plaisir intense.

-Tu veux m'épouser ?te demande t'il après avoir repris sa respiration en te tendant une petite boite de velours, ou tu peux voir trôner une bague en argent gravé à l'intérieur

« Toi et moi pour toujours à toi mon amour »

Ta voix se bloque et aucun mots à part un somptueux

Oui traverse tes lèvres avant de te jeter dans ses bras qui t'enserre contre lui avec amour.

-Joyeuse st valentin mon ange murmure t'il une fois de plus avant de t'embrasser avec passion.

* * *

**Et voilà *o* finit x) v'oui c'est court mais je voulais finir avant minuit x) et puis je me suis surpassée cette fois en espérant que ça vous plaises à tous ^^**


End file.
